


Tome: Beginnings- Lighting the Pyre

by DaedraQueen



Series: TOME: UoN [2]
Category: TOME-UoN
Genre: Blood, Explicit sexual scenes, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, UST, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: Being on the road is never easy, especially when you've just abandoned the life you've known. Seph has hit her limit, and Gwaed seems more than happy to accept the consequences once she does.
Relationships: Gwaed/Seph
Series: TOME: UoN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657
Kudos: 2





	Tome: Beginnings- Lighting the Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Well if your reading this, you've either stumbled too far or you've been invited! 
> 
> If its the former...I'm so sorry and if its the Latter,
> 
> WELCOME TO THE SHIP-ZONE THE SHIP NO ONE EXPECTED BUT SUDDENLY NEEDED TO KNOW MORE

"I swear to all the fucking stars in the cosmos, if you are wiping your blood stained face on my night gown, I will fucking Impale you on the spot"

Rage seethed in her chest, burning hotter than the fires in her Forge, perhaps it was the remnants of the sword's power, the small part of her, that enjoys the thrill of the fight and the enemy bowing down by the force of her weapon Every time she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep she could see it, the pyre, larger than life, taste the scent of bonfires and feel the string from the smoke behind her eyes. Tried to ignore how it made her feel, powerful, untouchable, how she wished she had it now so she could knock that grin right off Gwaids face.

"What the fuck is a night gown? I mistook it for something that belonged to whoever lived here before we found it" He said dropping the once ivory but now blood stained garment at his feet making sure to step on it on his way past, "What do you even own it for, you sleep in your overalls" he said with a short laugh his shoulder colliding with her own. They had come across this cottage abandoned, the owners long gone judging by the inch thick dust coat. A storm was brewing and with no town in sight, Seph had refused to sleep outside in the cold and wet.

It was cramped but the single bedroom had two beds and the bathing room blissfully had a large bathtub and was currently being filled with running hot Water, Seph knew when to pick her battles. "The only time you've ever seen me sleep is a quick powernap after a fight back at the tower, I'm not exactly going to trapeze around in silk if there's no one worth my time." Seph huffed settling down her hammer and the tools from her belt on the bedside table and against the side of the bed she'd claimed. 

"Awww, yet you packed it, even though it's just you and me on our way to Cromerth?" He said and Seph snorted. She'd missed the energy of being able to roughhouse with snarled comments and small physical gestures without offending the other person."You can keep dreaming, something tells me we aren't all that compatible. Plus hasn't anyone told you, a dick don't count if half of its your personality and the other half your weapon?" She pushed back, grabbing her towel and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Oh if I haven't heard that one before, and anyway we fight well together, the blood on our hands is proof enough, so then what is fucking if not a fight?" Seph chose to ignore the jab, shrugging it off like water on ducks and ducking into the bathroom.The blood had crusted under her nails and the peak at the mirror spied the red splatter across her cheek and covering her right ear when she'd slipped in the mud avoiding her enemys blade right into the open ribcage of Gwaids former enemy.

Slowly undoing her front braids freeing the bronze jewelery from her hair and the mud, scrubbing down the mud from her face, unclipped her tool belt and unzipping her overalls and everything else pushing them down to the floor. She'd clean them afterwards and hang them by the fire in the main room. The water was hot, just on the verge of her tolerance. Water silky from the oils she'd flung in haphazardly, she'd just settled in comfortably, when the door swung open hard enough to hit the oposite wall, Seph let out a squawk of surprise, inhaling water and watching as Gwaid strolled in, casting a glance in her direction before unbuckling his breaches.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck out, I'm bathing" Seph growled chucking the chunk of soaps twin right at the back of his head where it colided and then bounced off out of her sight. "I'm just taking a piss, If I was going to look I'd just look" He said back, as Seph clung to the side glaring daggers into his back " Besides your the one staring at my ass, double standards much, do you want me to join you?"

Its just the heat Seph told herself wrapping her arms around her legs pulling them up against her chest, leaning her head against them blocking her sight, the tips of her ears felt too hot for reasons she wouldn't voice, and her chest was stalled somewhere near her stomach. The water shifted, and disbelief bloomed in her throat, as the Cromerth bastard settled into the water, crimson swirls leaking from his skin, and a grin that made her consider drowning him here and now, but she was from Ardglass, and brought up a noble woman to boot and she would refrian from her murderous thoughts.

"Do you have a death wish?" Seph asked and he shrugged, eyes never straying from her own, a flash of bronze caught her gaze between his thumb and forefinger, one of her hair braid cuffs.  
"You didn't say you didn't want me to join you, plus why waste hot water, the bathtub is big enough for us both, Anyway whats an Ardglassien lass doing with Cromarth jewelery braids?" He asked like he hadn't invaded into her private time and invited himself into her bath, squaring up her shoulders, she could back down and hide ducking out of the room, or she could steel herself and throw caution to the wind and roll with it.

Streching out her arms to grip either side of the tub, her legs settled crossed one over the other against his chest, if she was going to be uncomfortable so could he. Though if he minded her shift in pose he didn't show it. "I traveled with my family to Cromarth as a child, it was different to Ardglass in every way, the sights the smells, I was gifted them by a cromerth smith, and I fell in love with the craft, I remember telling my parents, that one day I'd be the greatest smith that ever lived... and my mother sent me back to Ardglass with my governess that same night" Seph said with a shrug. "You been holding out on me eh? What house do you belong to then? Here I thought you were a roughhouse but your actually some lady playing dress up, explains your stuck up-" Seph kicked slamming the heel of her foot right into his chest choking off his words.

"You think I give a shit what you think? Noble not a noble who fucking cares, I've clawed my way to were I am, I'm not bound by my family name and they can rot to the shades for all I care, I wasn't asking for your pity just answering your question" She seethed, jerking at the feeling of his hand wrapping around her ankle that was pinning him to the tub."I could shatter this with my bare hand if I wanted to" he muttered darkly, that manic glint was back and she fed off the energy, pressing down harder and feeling his grip retaliate to the pressure. She jerked her ankle back, taking advantage of her unexpected movement to vault upwards, sloshing water up into his face momenteraly blinding him.

Her left hand encirled his wrist pinning it to the tub, the other wraped around his neck, blocking his spare hand that was rubbing at his eyes with her forearm, her thighs pinned his hips to the bottom. He could break it, they both knew it but she wouldn't give in to his threats, so instead she leaned closer till they were nose to nose. "My name is Persephone Sliverglade, I've never bowed to anyones will and I don't plan on starting now, so if you have a problem with something as little as me being born a noble, then your a bigger dick than I thought and you can go fuck yourself, do we understand each other" Seph asked sweetly tightening her grip ever so slightly.

"Get off me" Gwaid snapped pushing back against her hold, testing her defences, and stilled and Seph grinned, she'd won this fight, it would cost her later, she was sure of it. She could feel him thick against her hip and she uncurled her hand from his wrist and grabbed the back of his head, fisting her fingers into his hair."I could...But I think your enjoying this too much, I can feel you Gwaid. Can't say I'm that surprised that my hand around your throats is whats getting you off, but like I said before, We arn't that compatible, unless you'd enjoy being pinned down and fucked face first into the bed roll, my harness was just underneath that nightgown so I'm sure you can put two and two together" Seph made to rise quickly, when quick as a viper Gwaids arms wrapped around her waist pinning them chest to chest and bucking up against her.

"What if I said I do want it?" Seph felt his tongue hot and wet against her ear, feeling like a lightning bolt striking down her spine and settling between her thighs where he was grinding up helped by the slickness from her. A moan caught in her throat and she let out a yelp as the cold air attacked her form, as he lifted them both up and out of the bath. "Tell me you want it too"  
Seph tugged roughly at the back of his head, smashing her mouth into his, shoving her tongue into his mouth,gaining advantage of his stunned moment, she could taste the tang of iron from his last kill, moaning into his mouth when he slammed her back into the bathroom wall, this position worked more in his favour, timing his thrusts against her core coating himself in her to move faster but making no movement to thrust into her. 

"I can't fuck you when everything I need is in the bedroom" Seph said with a grunt as a particularly well place thrust rubbed against her clit "Fuck, again" she demanded and bit down on his neck sucking hard and choking down against him when he followed her instruction. She barely figured out that they were back in the bedroom till her knees hit the soft surface of the bed.  
From her position straddling her combatant she reaches forward gripping the end of her bag and yanking it towards her, bucking her hips down when Gwaids mouth closed down on her nipple beneath her. She pulled out the harness, a bottle of oil from the front pouch and the toy from a different part, she held it aloft catching the side of his jaw to keep his gaze on her.

"Tell me you yeild" she said brushing down and capturing his earlobe and biting down, moaning at the surprised growl in response. Her hand reached between them wrapping around his dick and pumping slowly her cum still clinging to his skin. His back bowed, thrusting up against her hand. "Use your words, tell me you want this, tell me you want me inside you" she murmmered softly feeling his breath catch in his throat as he choked on his response.

"Fuck...I want you to do it, I want you inside me" he groaned raising his hips up against her hand , his eyebrows furrowed when she made no move to continue and moaned loudly, "Fuck, I yeild Seph I yeild" and his eyes rolled up as she worked her fingers faster around his cock. They moved in unison, her slipping the harness around her waist and thighs and him flipping over on his front, thighs spred apart and his fingers already working in and out of himself by the time the toy was secure and Sephs hand slapped his away, fumbling with the oil to pour down onto him and her fingers coating them both generously. "Let me do this" she said gripping the back of his head and pushing him down into the bedding, her fingers opening him up sliding in easily due to his progress before.

She could get drunk off the sounds he made, watching as he shifted his hips back against her hand even as she pinned him beneath her, she had to admit, he looked good like this, moaning into the pillows. She released his head gripping the bottle and pouring it over the silicone cock between her thighs, it was thicker than her fingers and a passing though of worry caught her mind. She pulled out lurching at the groan ripping through him beneath her, his hand catching her wrist to pull her back against him. "Don't you fucking leave me like this, I can take it" he said and Seph leaned over and captured his lips. She pressed against him watching his movements to make up of her lack of feeling, moving slowly as she stretched him open, fingers white gripped on his hips.

She moved slowly stretching him out, pulling out to smooth more lube and pressing in again before he missed her presence. Ignoring the throbbing against her clit every time she docked her hips against his thighs. Every time he made a sound against the pillow till she was pressed against him as deep as she could go, she could feel it pride curling in on its self, till it felt settled in and around her bones. "There we go, who knew all you needed to be quiet was my dick 7 inches deep" smugness paraded in her tone and she felt his back stiffen turning his head to meet her.

"Ha, you think this is 7 inches" he bit back and she knew that was her que to move, she gave a sharp thrust, hips colliding against the back of his thighs in quick succession, watching as his hands fisted the cover to brace against her, he was moaning into the pillow murmers of "yes, please and more" became a silent symphony and she gripped the back of his head to pull him up. "Let me hear you" she murmmered against the back of his neck, keeping pace and continuing her thrusts as his sounds echoed in the room. "Good boy" she gripped his hip tighter slamming a little harder till her thighs burned and protested.

She pulled out a little further than planned missing and losing her footing when Gwaid caught her by the front of her harness. She kissed him in thanks, twisting his body so he was on his back, his legs caught round her hips gilding her forward against him again. It was far more intimate than she'd expected, far more than she was used too, ducking her head down to mark his neck, taking a moment to relube herself and grind harder against her hand for a moment to relieve the pressure between her thighs. 

She pressed deep slipping down and watching as Gwaids face contorted with pleasure, she could feel him shaking now, his fingers trailing up her side and the other pressed across his forehead gripping the pillow. Purple bruises from her bites peppered his skin trailing from his neck to his chest. His hips moved impatiently throwing off her groove and momentum and she pressed down softly, gripping his thighs and stilling him from bucking her off, broken growls leaving his lips and his hands tightened around her hips trying to pull her deeper.

"Stop...Gwaid" she caught his beard, nuzzling her face against his before kissing him again. "Just let me fuck you, I'll make you feel good, don't rush this" She moved slowly, now that he'd stopped fighting her, she could move faster, deeper, circling her hips and watch as he responded to her touch like a live wire. "There we go, your doing so well" she murmured the praise and felt his hands gripping her shoulder blades.

"I'm going to shift your leg" Seph said gripping his thigh and hoisting it a little higher, and grinning against his leg as he jerked himself against her. Her fingers slipped into his mouth thrusting in time with her hips, her thoughts stopped as he sucked, hips moving faster in tandem. "Please, oh fuck...more" his broken pleas flowed like a fountain, a river of blood, smoldering embers catching blaze, her fangs burried in his neck, snarling in triumph until he tightened, crying out against her cheek as he spilled himself between them. She burned, sticking against his skin and could taste the tang of salt and blood in her mouth licking against his neck soothing and pulling out to slump to the side against him breathing hard and thighs screaming in protest. 

Worry crept up on her as the silence grew, as he pulled away and they vanished when he pressed a kiss with a hint of teeth against her stomach, eyes bright and he shifted down and realisation pooled in her core. "Wait...you don't have to" 

"Of course not, But I want too." He squeezed down on her thighs appraisal at her response as her hips moved up for more contact. Fingers rough handling her and she groaned louder than she expected at the feel of his fingers sliding against her. Slowly undoing the straps of the harness before removing it with a raise of her hips and dropping it on the floor gently before kissing down her body, tongue swiping over her nipples before sucking marks into her skin.

"Fuck your hot" Seph's first thought was disagreement but it slipped from her mind as he circled his fingers inside her searching, and she grabbed his wrist when he found it. Lowering himself further till he was settled between her thighs. He nipped at her thighs, tongue darting out to taste and wreak and Seph was close enough to feel her heartbeat echo in every nerve ending. He reached up curling his spare hand against her own dragging it against the back of his head.

Seph gripped harder, thrusting up against his tongue, and enjoying how damn enthusiastic he is about being between her thighs, every sound he made amplified and his fingers rejoined his tongue. catching her gaze and sucking hard and her mind went white. "I'm close...ah, fuck" her thighs slammed shut riding out her orgasm till her body stopped shaking and she could feel Gwaids tongue moving in slow circles as he sucked marks into her thighs, matching the bruises of his fingers left against her skin.

Sighing happily and sinking further into the bed, boneless and sated, She pulled him up slotting her mouth against his and tasting herself against his tongue. He was hard against her thigh again and she grinned tossing a thigh over him grinding down against him hard enough to re-light her over sensitive nerves and dragging a groan from his throat. "I had fun...Good night Gwaid" she said with a soft peck against his cheek, before slipping from his fingers and standing on unsteady legs before slipping herself under her sheets, she held her breath. A groan escaped him, wether it was frustration or disbelief or even amusment was hidden underneath him shifting the covers over his body. 

"Uhh...I had fun too...Goodnight?" he called back, and She buried deeper into her covers and felt herself dift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and a Review if you liked it <3


End file.
